theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Whistler's Sister
Plot Summary Lola discovers that Lisa can whistle and launches her talent show career. Meanwhile, Rita impresses Lynn Loud Sr., Rosa, Maria, Bobby, Howard and Harold with her beautiful picture paintings. Quotes from this episode *Mysterious Somebody/Lisa: In Background *Lola: "Wait just 1 minute, is it that blue jay? no." *Mysterious Somebody/Lisa: Whistling In Background *Lola: "Mother, are you making any type of tea?" *Rita (from downstairs in the kitchen): "Yes, Lola, of course I am." *Lola: "Oh good." *Rita (from downstairs in the kitchen): "It's lemonade iced tea." *Lola: "What the crud's going on around here?!?" *Mysterious Somebody/Lisa: Whistling In Background *Lola: "Where's that peculiar whistling coming from?" *Lola goes right outside to see Lisa whistling a jaunty tune to herself. *Lisa: Constantly *Lisa: "Oh hi there, Lola, I'm just practicing for the talent show." *Lola: "Lisa, thank goodness, you're absolutely right, it really is you, it's just extremely crazy that I'm such a terrible whistler, always have been." *Lisa: Whistle Tone *Lola: "There must be some reason that you were given this gift, it's to make other people think I can actually whistle." *(Lola's dream sequence) *Lola/Lisa: [Whistling 1812 Overture] *Audience: "Lola, Lola, Lola, Lola." *Lola: "And now, I'll perform Flight of the Bumblebee." *Lola/Lisa: [Whistling Flight Of The Bumblebee] *(End of Lola's dream sequence) *Lola: "Who was that person out there?" *Lisa: "I don't know, Lola, he looked peculiar to me." *Rita: "Hey, you guys, what do you think about this spring time painting?" *Lynn Loud Sr.: "Looks good, Rita," *Maria: "you got the trees and birds perfectly." *Meanwhile at the Borgnine-Hillenberg-Conway Memorial Ice Cream and Soda Bar..... *Lola/Lisa: Whistling Old MacDonald Had A Farm *Lana: "Hey, do it backwards, Lola." *Lola/Lisa: Exact Same Tune Backwards *Lori: "Now do it sideways." *Lola: "Hey come on,, she's our straight A younger sister and a scientific genius." *Bar Tender Joe: "Who is?" *Lola: "My official talent." *Bar Tender Joe: "It sure makes lots of sense around here." *Lynn enters the Borgnine-Hillenberg-Conway Memorial Ice Cream and Soda Bar. *Lynn: "Well it seems that my pageant winning younger twin sister can suddenly whistle, tell me, Lola, how'd you manage to do that high C note with your lips in 2nd position?" *Lisa (from right underneath the stool): Constantly *Lisa: Whistling *Lori: "Wow, that's quite impressive." *Lynn: "She's got mine, Lana and Luan's whistling techniques alright." *Meanwhile at the Shandling-Perry Memorial Zoo....... *Lynn: "Okay, Lisa, it's time for you to learn a new cheerful tune from these imprisoned birds." *Lisa: "Okay, you got it." *Caged Bird: Peculiar Song *Lisa: Exact Same Peculiar Song *Lincoln: “Wow, Lisa's talented, Lynn's talented, Lana, Lola and Luan are talented, then what am I good at?" *Ronnie Anne: "The birds really love you, Lincoln." *Lincoln: "Yeah, but they really love Lynn." *Meanwhile at the show biz....... *Lynn: "You're gonna really love having Lisa in your show, she whistles." *Talent Judge: "Now this I gotta hear, not that I look super excited about it 'cause it's my job." *Lisa: Circus Theme Tune *Talent Judge: "Super fantastic talent." *Meanwhile back at home in the Loud-Santiago-Casagrande-McBride Apartment, everybody's now in their beds/crib. *Mysterious Somebody/Lisa: Arpeggios *Rita turns on the lamp right by her bedside. *Rita: "Lyndon, what's that peculiar whistling?" *Lynn Loud Sr.: "You know what they say in a marriage, Rita, don't ask 1 single question that they don't know the answer to." *Rita: "That's exactly what they say most of the times." *Lynn Loud Sr.: "Well, goodnight." *Rita: "Goodnight." *Rita and Lynn Loud Sr. fall asleep. *Cut to Luna who's still in her bed and she hears Lisa whistling Arpeggios and wakes up and enters Lisa and Lily's bedroom. *Mysterious Somebody/Lisa: Whistling Arpeggios *Luna walks around and discovers Lisa whistling Arpeggios while sitting right on her bed. *Luna: "Lisa, you can whistle?" *Lisa: "Of course I can, Luna." *Lisa: Arpeggios Again *Luna: "You're gifted just like Lynn, Lana, Lola and Luan, maybe even more gifted." *Lisa looks right at Luna again. *Luna: “No, no, no, no, no, I'm not getting caught in that crazy trap where 1 of us is talented at everything, but we can both be talented at everything, just like the cartoon creators who work on the exact same shows, except Butch and Paul are doing everything right now." *Lisa: Whistling Arpeggios again *Luna: “What an official talent.” Category:Shorts Category:Episodes